First Steps
First Steps is the first episode of'' Glee: It's Time's'' first season, and the first episode overall. Episode '-6:00AM Monday morning-' "Beep, beep, beep!" sounded Rose's alarm clock as she slowly began to enter the reality of life and leave her dreams behind her. She grumbled and smacked the alarm clock's stop button with a great force. This was not the best day for Rose, she had already been feeling sick over the past week and now the day she had dreaded had finally arrived. Her first day at an actual school, this was a completely new experience for Rose as she was always home schooled. A completely new experience, which Rose knew would become of the many experiences in her life that ends up on her 'disaster list'. She dragged herself out of bed and sighed, what would people think of her? Would they know about her family? She couldn't let anyone know about who she really ''was. This was her chance to prove her parents wrong, she wasn't going to screw it up. She picked up her wash bag and headed for the bathroom. '-8:00AM at William McKinley High School-''' Resident Math teacher, Martin Fain entered the school halls and took in the many different scents dispersing through the air, he could already smell the lunch ladies cooking up something delicious for lunch today, as Martin passed other teachers in the hall they couldn't help but notice the extremely positive expression on his face. Why was he so happy? Martin continued to walk through the halls and finally reached the nearest school notice board, he slipped a flyer out of his bag and attached it to the board. It read: WILLIAM MCKINLEY GLEE CLUB: NEW DIRECTIONS AUDITIONS TODAY IN THE AUDITORIUM. Martin's dream was finally coming true, he was going to run a glee club and teach music to kids. "It's time." he said proudly. Garrett Daltron Morano sat in Spanish class daydreaming, back to school. He could of only seen this as a relief from the personal hell he called 'home'. School was Garrett's way of escaping all the hurt and anger and just being himself. Sadly sometimes 'his self' is not necessarily took well. Garrett sighed, he wanted this year to be special, different than the others. He wanted to do something extraordinary, he wanted to shine. Shine so bright the darkness that shrouds his life would disappear. He wanted to feel happy, suddenly, Garrett was thrown out of daydream phase by a tap on the shoulder. "Hello?" Garrett said as he turned, it was none other than Heather Oak. Garrett had never really been that close with Heather before, he knew of her and they had spoke a few times before and he admired her bravery and fearless attitude. Despite that, why was she tapping him? "Yes?" Garrett questioned Heather. Heather played with her nails and spoke, "Okay so, I know we rarely speak but I have a favor to ask of you." she said. "Umm, sure. What would that be?" Garrett asked. Heather rummaged through her bag and pulled out another glee club flyer, she laid it on her desk and pushed it towards Garrett. Garrett began to read, he barely got the jist then Heather took the flyer away. "Join with me, I need someone to come to auditions to keep me company and I know I can rely on you. Don't give me none of that 'I can't sing' crap, i've heard you. You're amazing, and we could rule that glee club. Garrett was took a back, this was a lot to take in. He was hesitant to join, I mean could he perform in front of so many people? However, Heather was right, he could sing. Sing well, then a single sentence came from Heather's mouth which sealed his decision. "Don't you want to be the star you know you can be? You have talent." It all came together, Garrett wanted to shine, if he wanted to make this the greatest year of his life, Glee Club was the answer. Thinking About You ''begins as the scene changes to Garrett auditioning in the auditorium. He sings with raw emotion as Heather looks on smiling. As he finishes he receives a standing ovation from Mr Fain. "Wow Garrett, amazing. Seriously, I could feel the passion. Phenomenal audition." said Martin. Garrett smiled and took a seat as Heather took to the stage. "Hi, my name is Heather Oak and i'll be singing ''Mine by Taylor Swift". Heather gives a powerful performance, fueled with her past experiences in love, she put all her feelings into the song. As she finished Garrett sprung to his feet and clapped frantically, "Wow, Heather that was superb. True star potential." said Mr Fain. "Okay so, I gave it some thought, and i'd be a fool to deny either of you, welcome to the New Directions!" shouted Martin. Garrett and Heather gave each other a smile and then rushed towards each other to embrace. "You know, you're a pretty cool guy." said Heather. "Thanks, you're awesome too." Garrett replied, the two linked arms and left the auditorium. Ben rushed through the halls at rapid speeds, it was his time. Time to audition for glee club, such bad things had happened to him in his life and this was his time to start a fresh. He continued to rush whilst texting and accidently bumped into a younger boy, "Watch where you're going!" Ben said in a threatening tone. He didn't mean to come across aggressive, he just went through a lot. Ben sighed, one day he wouldn't have to be angry all the time, he will find his real family, and would find a guy who loves him making all his anger will fade away. He would not stop pursuing happiness. He was going to live his life. Viva La Vida starts playing as Ben is on the stage in the auditorium auditioning. He gives a strong performance with concise vocals, hitting all the notes. Ben was catching his breath when Mr Fain yelled 'Bravo!' Ben smiled and jumped off the stage to Martin. Martin shook Ben's hand, "Welcome to the New Directions". Shortly after Ben leaves, Stephanie Wilder enters the auditorium and walks onto stage. "Hello, care to tell me your name?" asked Mr Fain. "It's Stephanie." she replied. Mr Fain smiled, "So tell me Stephanie, what brings you to audition today?" asked Mr Fain. "Well, i've always loved to sing and dance since I was a little girl, i've moved around this country more times then you could imagine, there were times I thought i'd crack. You know, having to keep leaving the friends I make, and with my sister's injury... I thought my life would always be a misery. Through it all, music was there for me. It was where I found comfort and strength. I want to start a new chapter in my life, and doing something I love will help me do just that." Stephanie said with a sudden confidence to her. Mr Fain nodded and signaled for Stephanie to begin. She sings Somewhere Only We Know, it is a beautiful performance with very light but strong vocals. Martin is blown away. "Stephanie, you are not only fantastic, but an inspiration. How could I not want you in Glee Club?". said Mr Fain. Stephanie giggled and left the auditorium. Melissa walked proudly to the school notice board, she knew what she had to do. She had a dream and was going to get there no matter what. As she reached the board, her eyes scanned in all directions until she came across the New Directions sign up sheet. She added her name to the list and thought about her mother. She was doing this as a promise, she would reach her dreams and make her mother proud. This was the first step in her journey to success. Glee was going to help her reach the top. Melissa drew a small star at the end of her name. By now, Stephanie had noticed Melissa signing up and came over. "What's that?" asked Stephanie, pointing to the star. "It's my mom, a symbol to show she is always with me through this." Melissa replied tearing up. Stephanie gave Melissa a hug as I Look To You starts to play. Melissa pours her heart into a song, she dedicates it to her mother. She gives a breathtaking performance which leaves Mr Fain and Stephanie stunned. "Wow, Melissa... I could really see you were so connected in that song. You meant every word didn't you?" he asked. "Yes, I will always find hope in my mother, no matter where she is. I will make her proud." Melissa replied. "Well let me offer you a hand onto the first step to your climb to the top. Welcome to the New Directions." Mr Fain said. Melissa smiled as she ran to hug Stephanie. The end of Rose's first day at school was drawing near. So far, so good. Nobody had really recognized who she was and nobody had assumed anything of her. She had led a happy and normal day. Rose thought to herself. "Maybe public school isn't so bad? I think I can do this." Rose breathed in the air, she felt confidence flowing through her veins. Suddenly Heather and Garrett walked up to Rose, she had spoke to them in English class. She had thought at the time maybe they could be her friends but she dismissed the idea. Who would want to be friends with her? "Hey, Rose! We were just wondering, would you like to swing by the auditorium?" asked Heather. "What for?" Rose asked hesitantly. "Glee Club auditions". replied Garrett. Rose looked baffled. "Look, it sounds crazy but we know you're new here and you may be hesitant. All we want is to offer it to you, we would love our new friend to join us in something we love." It was true, Rose loved music. Rose was shocked to be called a friend by Heather, it made her feel good. Maybe this is where she belonged? She looked up, "This is my time to forget the past and start writing my bright future." Rose said. "Is that a yes?" asked Garrett. "Yeah, sure." said Rose laughing. The three walked down the hall to the auditorium arm in arm. Rose came to a halt from the noise of an incoming text, it was from an unknown number. It read: 'If anyone finds out we are related, I cut the funds completely.' Rose knew it was her father, she sighed. She knew it wasn't over, he would always be there, in control. She just wanted to be accepted and be herself, but with him being like that she could not. Rose stood frozen, a tear rolled down her cheek. Heather comforted Rose. "I don't know what that text means, but I do know you are strong, you can beat whatever is going on. You just said you wanted to start your bright future, now lets wipe those tears and knock them dead with your audition, yeah?" Heather said. Rose nodded and wiped her tears. The three walked into the auditorium. Rose was now on the stage, "Hello my name is Rose...just Rose. I'll be singing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri." Rose gave a stunning performance, by now the entire glee club were watching, amazed. As Rose finished everyone stood up and roared with applause. A tear of joy now rolled down Rose's cheek. She knew this was now where she belonged. "Rose, I think I speak on behalf of everyone when I say, welcome to the New Directions." laughed Mr Fain. Rose giggled as the other members came to hug her. Martin smiled, "Half way there". He uttered to himself. The newly formed Glee Club walked together down the halls after an eventful day, they were proud to be in the club, to all come together because of love of music. They continued to walk when Avery and the Cheerios blocked their path, "Glee Club? Seriously, you absolute losers". Avery said as the cheerios simultaneously threw slushies at the Glee Club. She then walked off with a sly grin on her face. Everyone was soaked, Rose laughed. 'Here we go again', she said. Here I Go Again begins to play as the scene changes to the auditorium where the six members are practicing their first group number. They sing in unity and with new found friendship. The song comes to a close and they all come together with Mr Fain for a group hug. Songs Featured Cast *Wanky as Rose Valdez *CrystallineSkies as Melissa Pennington *Bartieandquick+6 as Ben Lochte *ClevanOTP as Garrett Daltron Morano *Smoothsister as Stephanie Wilder *Gleek4life587 as Heather Oak *Luke&DiannaMagick as Martin Fain *CrystallineSkies as Avery Grace Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes